


any way the wind blows

by skeleton_narration



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, post 159, safehouse honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_narration/pseuds/skeleton_narration
Summary: Jonathan Blackwood sounds much better than Martin Sims.Or, the one where John proposes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	any way the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a line in Hadestown. 
> 
> I wrote this at 11pm after a lot of conversations of who would take who’s name if these two got married. This is unbeta’d so I’m sorry if there’s any weird typos or formatting.
> 
> skeleton-narration.tumblr.com

John had only been to Scotland a few times. It was nice. He appreciated the rolling hills and the greenery. There were a lot of cows, which John also appreciated. Most importantly about Scotland, at least to John, was the fact that Daisy had a safehouse. John hoped that it was still safe, unsure just how far Elias could be watching them from. The States were far, much further than Scotland.

Scotland was right there, though. It had been easy for John and Martin to pack a few bags (most of their stuff had been packed in various states anyway. 

“I never really unpacked after Prentiss, I know it’s been three years but,” Martin had given John a queasy smile and that was that.

“I guess I was already ready to run,” John had explained, and for them both, that was all that needed to be said). 

Train tickets were also cheap, John didn’t mind spending £80 if it meant that they got away from the London. Away from the Institute.

They ran away, with paranoia biting their heels the entire time. 

Sleeping on the train was uncomfortable but John had managed when he led his head against Martin’s shoulder. His dreams weren’t dreams, and he tried his best to keep his eyes closed even in those. They slept in turns only waking up when they reached Scotland and the rolling hills that came with it.

The small town, practically a village, that they found their way too was misty. A chill ran through it and they rushed to the safehouse. It was somehow colder inside, dusty and clearly had been unlived in for a year, maybe longer. The first thing that they did was check for spiders, making sure that none had made the house their home. Next, John fixed the heating system and though it was weak, it was something. After, they tried to make it liveable even if it was just temporary. 

When they were finished, they were both even more exhausted than before. For a few moments, they had laid on the unmade mattress that came with the safehouse. It was surprisingly soft even though Martin had initially been dubious given how long it had been there. Their shoulders touched gently and John’s scarred hand found Martin’s, entwining their fingers together. 

“Should we change our names?” Martin asked, voice soft as if it was not to disturb. 

“Why would we do that?” 

“Well,” Martin hesitated, “Isn’t that usually what people do on the run?” 

John was unable to help the snort. Martin used his freehand to give John a small nudge. 

“I’m being serious, John,” there was nothing in Martin’s tone that expressed any real annoyance.

“Being on the run is just a phrase I never thought would apply to me. Characters I read about in books sure but not me,” John frowned, unable to stop the tightening of his jaw at the thought. Martin wasn’t looking at him but his thumb began to gently run small circles at the base of John’s palm. 

“Well, we’re not fugitives. We just ran away together,” Martin laughed gently, trying to reassure both himself and John.

They had simply just run away together. It was from an Institute of horror but for once John didn’t want to look at all the details. It sounded a lot more romantic when Martin said it. The warmth of Martin’s hand in his own, the thumb against his palm, and the light feathery touch of their shoulders together suddenly all became heavier. 

Martin had been in love with him for so long and hadn’t noticed. John hadn’t even noticed loving him right back.

“Jonathan Blackwood sounds better than Martin Sims,” he did not speak bashfully. 

His words hung in the air for a few seconds until Martin was sitting up, turning to look at him. The odd angle made John drop his hand, a major disappointment, as he shifted himself to look at Martin better.

His eyes were wide, a bright blush had broken out on his face, giving it more life than John had seen for a while. His mouth was hanging open just slightly and he made a choked sound, as if trying to figure out what to say. 

“What?” John prompted carefully, trying to let Martin say it only if he  _ wanted _ to.

“You can’t just say that!” Martin exclaimed incredibly flustered. John’s look must have been blank, because he continued. “John you can’t just say things like that,” he tried to continue, averting his eyes as he became more and more flushed, a hand coming up to hide his face. “It’s not like we’re married.”

John grabbed his hand and held it in his own again, uncovering Martin’s face. He wanted to see Martin’s face as much as he could.

“We could be.”

Martin made a series of strangled noises as he tried to think of what to say. “John— I—- why?” He asked eventually, meeting John’s eyes this time. “We haven’t been together long, if at all. Doesn’t it seem too soon? We don’t even habe rings, or much of anything really.” 

John slowly moved his hand off of Martin’s. “Is that a no?” He tried not to let the emotion in his voice. He hadn’t thought it through before he said it. 

Martin chewed his bottom lil, his brows furrowing as he looked conflicted. “No. Well, no to it being a no?” I love you John, I do. I guess I’m just wondering why me?” 

This time, John thought carefully as he tried to find the right words. “I love you, for one thing,” he said, placing his hand back atop Martin’s, “You’re infuriating, but so am I. You care too much for your own good most of the time, you’re a skillful liar, but Martin you’re also so clever. You’re much stronger and more willing to put up a fight than people give you credit for. It took me a long time to realize it, far too long, but when I did I couldn’t believe how blind I had been. We could have had this sooner, I could’ve done something sooner but I didn’t and I almost lost you Martin and all because I was an idiot.” He glanced at their hands and back to Martin’s watery eyes. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Martin. Maybe I’ve always known that but I have you again now, and I’m not intending on letting you go,” John finished, his mouth feeling dry. 

“Oh, John,” Martin sighed. His freehand cradled John’s jaw, his fingertips tangling in some loose hair strands. “I love you too, so much,” Martin leaned in, kissing him slowly and deeply. 

“I think Jonathan Blackwood sounds lovely,” Martin pulled away, forehead resting on John’s.

John smiled, bumping their noses gently together. 

“I’m glad we agree,” he said before pulling Martin into another kiss.

The nearest neighbor had been more than happy to bear witness.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean these two didn’t get married in those three weeks lol
> 
> tumblr: trans-riot  
> instagram: electricpurity


End file.
